


Corset

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Corset, Greg is needy, It is sunday after all, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Mycroft will of course do as he wishes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Young Mycroft Holmes/Young Greg Lestrade, ficklet, loving their time together, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: “You think it’s…” Mycroft smiled at him shyly. “It seemed like a good idea at the time…” he mumbled nervously, Greg sat up and pulled him to his lap.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey.” Mycroft knocked. “It’s me.”

“Who else would it be.” Greg opened the door. “Hurry.”

“Are you ashamed of me?” Mycroft quickly stepped in.

“No, but it is way past curfew. If they catch you here, I could lose my fancy one bed room.”

“That would be rather inconvenient.” Mycroft stepped closer and kissed him.

“I believe so too.” Greg chuckled wrapping his arms around Mycroft. “What are you wearing?” he asked feeling something under the trench coat Mycroft was wearing

“Something just for you.” Mycroft whispered taking Greg’s earlobe between his teeth.

A shiver ran down Greg back. “I’m intrigued.” he chuckled.

“I bet.” Mycroft pulled him to the bed, he threw a t-shirt on the bedside lamp to dim the lights.

“Mysterious.” Greg’s dark eyes ran up and down him eagerly. Mycroft pushed him to the bed, getting Greg undressed. “My?”

Mycroft slowly unbuttoned his coat, letting it slide from his long arms.

“Oh…” Greg gasped. Mycroft was wearing a black, lace lingerie bottom and a black and red corset.

“You think it’s…” Mycroft smiled at him shyly. “It seemed like a good idea at the time…” he mumbled nervously, Greg sat up and pulled him to his lap. 

“You look gorgeous.” he kissed him passionately, Mycroft turned red, relaxing finally. “Gorgeous.” Greg kissed him again sliding his hands down his back, cupping Mycroft’s butt. “Oh…” he smirked, the back part of the lingerie had a cut-out. Mycroft shifted straddling Greg’s legs wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Yes?” his eyes were sparkling.

“You are full of surprises Mister.” their lips met again, Mycroft gasped when Greg gently pushed a finger in.

“It’s okay?” Greg murmured Mycroft nodded quickly, claim Greg’s lips again, his hold around Greg tightened. Mycroft moaned when Greg pushed another finger in. 

“You smell intoxicating love.” Greg shifted is erection brushing against the corset, exciting him even more. “You are so sexy.” he laid Mycroft on his back pinning his hands above his head.

His eyes taking his the sight, Mycroft in the corset, his skin flushed, his hair a mess, eyes blown wide, filled with want. Greg smiled at him widely running his free hand down his body. Mycroft whined with need, arching his back as Greg ran his hand over his bulge, the underwear quickly grew uncomfortably tight for Mycroft. 

“I think we’ll keep these on for a bit.” Greg smirked which earned a detested whine from Mycroft, however he didn’t have time to be disappointed as Greg pushed in slowly. Mycroft took deep breaths, trying to relax, taking Greg in, the initial discomfort from the stretching was soon overtaken by pleasure, he wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer and closer.

“You are perfect My.” he panted. “And you are all mine.”

“Yours.” Mycroft lifted his head, reaching for a kiss. 

“You have the best ideas.” Greg whispered as he kissed Mycroft’s neck. “You have no idea how hot you look.” he groaned. “How well it fits you, how…oh dear.” Greg paned. Mycroft flushed, his eyes fixed on Greg’s face, his breathing getting quicker.

“I…” his words turned into a moan. “I wanted to…” his head dropped back when Greg hit just at the right place. “Just like that.” he managed to speak finally. “Please, Gregory. Don’t stop.” he begged shamelessly.

“If you ask so nicely.” Greg let go of Mycroft’s hands and freed Mycroft cock stroking him firmly. Mycroft fisted the bed sheets above his head as his pleasure intensified. Greg muttered loving nonsense, covered Mycroft with kisses as he made love to him; his words got less understandable as he got closer to his climax. Greg’s face as he came was all Mycroft needed to be pushed over the edge.

“Sorry.” Greg murmured to his ear. “Your clothes are a bit...well…” Mycroft chuckled snuggling to his arms.

“I’m glad it was a success.”

“The success was me not finishing at the moment I laid eyes upon you.” Greg kissed him. “Stay tonight, please love.”

“Okay.” he mumbled. “Just let’s clean up first.”

“Of course.” Greg kissed him. “So I can get you dirty all over again.” he pulled Mycroft up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg is pregnant and the hormones make him desire Mycroft, well...all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to put my SoftSmutSunday ficklets in one place

  
  


“What is it Gregory?” Mycroft looked up from the screen. Greg decided to sit with him in the office while he worked.

“Nothing.” he mumbled turning his eyes back to his book. 

“Nothing?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

“You look nice today.”

“Thank you.” he looked back at the screen. 

“I like you with glasses.”

“I always use them at home.”

“I always like you in them. Also the beard...” he hummed. “the beard.

“What is it that you wish of me Gregory dear?”

“Nothing.” he murmured. “Just sit there and be gorgeous.”

“I’ll finish in an hour if you stop distracting me.”

“We have a deal Mr.” he licked his lips.

“Why are you doing that?” Mycroft huffed.

“Doing what?” Greg tried to look innocent. Mycroft got up and walked to the armchair Greg was sitting in, his legs propped up. “I’m simply sitting here.” Mycroft kissed him softly.

“How are you darling?” he whispered.

“Getting huge.” he sighed resting his hand on his now visibly pregnant belly. Mycroft placed his hand next to his. Greg dropped his book and pulled him closer by the tie, kissing Mycroft, it was long, needy, messy kiss. Greg didn’t need to say a word, Mycroft knew what he needed. He pulled Greg’s trousers and pants down with a swift move. Greg gasped when his interest got exposed to the air.

“I thought we agreed not to keep anything from each other.” Mycroft kissed Greg one more time before sliding to the ground.

“I did let you know…” Greg moaned when Mycroft licked along his shaft.

“You did dear.” Mycroft’s soft breath excited Greg even more. Greg moved his legs so Mycroft was kneeling between them now. 

“Damn.” Greg grunted when his cock slid to Mycroft’s hot mouth. “So fucking gorgeous you are.” he panted, Mycroft blue eyes were fixed on him over his glasses as he moved. Greg ran his fingers through his hair, down his jaw line. Looking at Mycroft with adoration, Mycroft eyes were much darker, filled with need, pleasure and love. 

“My...I…” Greg took his hand, pulling him up. Mycroft came up to kiss him; he stood up and started slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

“Oh, a show.” Greg leant back licking his lips. Mycroft placed his shirt carefully on the other arm chair. Then he slowly shed the rest of his clothing. He pulled Greg’s knees together, sitting on them.

Greg ran his hand over Mycroft’s chest, stalling on his nipples. Mycroft’s breath caught as Greg’s callous fingers ran over the soft tissue; his arm was behind his back, fingering himself. 

“That is love.” Greg murmured, running his hands up and down his chest. “Enjoying yourself?” Mycroft whined softly as he rode his fingers, their cocks rubbing against each other.

“Hmmm.” his whole body was flushed.

“Take your time baby.” Greg kept murmuring, he ran his thumb over Mycroft’s lips, who took it to his mouth, running his tongue around it. Greg grunted with joy. 

Finally, Mycroft took hold of Greg’s painfully hard cock, Greg’s head dropped back as it slowly slid into Mycroft’s tight, warm hole. 

“Oh, damn.” he moaned. Mycroft placed his hands on Greg’s shoulder for leverage as he started to move. “That’s perfect.” Greg gripped his ass tightly, “You are perfect.” Mycroft leant close kissing him. 

“I can’t hold on for long love.” Mycroft just smiled kissing him senseless, as he picked up the pace. He was already close himself, his cock constantly rubbing against Greg’s belly sent shivers up his spine.

“Fucking love you.” Greg moaned. 

Since he got pregnant their love makings were more intense, more earth shattering for Greg and he really hoped for Mycroft as well.

Greg forced open his eyes to see Mycroft’s pleasure, his hair messy from sweat and Greg’s fingers, his eyes closed, biting down on his lower lips, soft moans leaving him. Only a few more moves later Greg was undone. Mycroft came with a loud cry right after him.

Mycroft rested on Greg’s chest, panting, snuggling his face to the crook of his neck. 

“Oh fuck.” Greg chuckled, running his hand through Mycroft’s ginger locks. “This was glorious.” he sighed deeply.

“Hmmm.” Mycroft was still speechless by the afterglow. 

“With me darling?” Greg ran his hand down his back.

“Always.” Mycroft kissed his neck. “Better get cleaned up now.”

“Good idea.” Greg smirked. “Finished with work for today?”

“Work yes, you? I don’t think so.” he kissed him. 


End file.
